Hate and Love, whats the difference?
by Garfunkelzsnugglebunny
Summary: Hes a prince shes a girl with a sad past. he loves her she hates him then loves him. fluff and i suck at summaries. alittle bit of language too! 2nd fic i have written S&S forever man!


**10 years old**  
  
Sakura was sitting in her home thinking when. BOOM!! Sakura heard a noise. She slipped open the door and noticed that both her parents and brother were shot dead on the floor Sakura closed the door and got a bag and packed favorite clothes and a stuffed bear with wings she called kero. She then hopped out her window and ran down the grassy/muddy hill and never looked back. (Sad huh? You will meet the shooter again later)  
  
**10 Years later** She ran down the streets with the greatest of ease. She's the thief on the run with a bruise on her knees. (Say it to the tune of the man on the flying trapeze) (Little joke like thing) (It's only for the first two sentences above) She was a poor girl now with no mother, father, or sibling. She was an orphan since she was ten. She never went to an orphanage but was raised by an old woman on the brink of dying. She was very grateful to her for taking her in. The woman was a fortuneteller and didn't make a lot of money so Sakura always went looking for food to steal. She always came back with something and never empty handed. She was that fast. One day she was running through a crowd when all of a sudden she tripped on the sidewalk and dropped all of her items. Two men grabbed her and threw her into an old carriage and rode off. Sakura was knocked out. She woke up to the feeling of the men slapping her. Her face burned with pain. The men then cuffed her so she wouldn't make a move and brought her inside the palace. They placed her on her knees in front of the king. Sakura was normally stubborn even in front of royalty. The king was a kind man he had never thrown a thief woman in jail. He didn't believe in hurting woman only making them servants to higher royalty. "What has this young woman done?" He questioned. "She has stolen from the market salesmen and pick pocketed people we caught her yesterday when she tripped running. She needs punishment sir." The king scratched his head and thought and thought until his son the prince burst through the door. "DAD have you seen my sword its missing from the." he paused seeing the beautiful woman kicking and squirming trying to be released so she could make a break for the door. She was so feisty and full of life. She didn't even notice him! "Ah my son, Syaoron! This girl has committed a crime" he started grinning "what should I do with her?" "I don't know dad why don't you give her to me" "An excellent idea son" Sakura's eyes filled with anger "What the no way man I want to go home my guardian is dying she need me please I beg of you" She spat and kicked at the guards who were holding tighter as she kicked harder. She finally lost circulation and consciousness from no blood flow in her arm and loss of energy. She slumped over the guards still holding her arms tightly. They let her fall to the floor and left the room. The prince picked her up and took her to an extra bedroom and lay her on the bed and left the room.  
  
Sakura woke up to a pink room with pink everything and big chests of drawers and stuffs like that. She looked at herself she was totally filthy compared to the room. Her bruises and wounds were still hurting from when the guards kicked her around still her hands were cuffed. The stupidos hadn't taken them off. She looked in the chest of drawers. And saw all these clothes but this room didn't belong to anyone. Then she pulled out with close together hands and held a white tube top with black, red, and pink different sized polka dots. (Just like mine!!) She couldn't put it on though. The cuffs prevented her from doing lots of things including walking down stairs. She tripped trying to reach the railing with her two hands but tripped on the edge of her torn skirts. (She wore the old lady's old dresses) She fell and hit every single bruise on her body until a warm body and arms caught her. She looked up and saw the prince. She hadn't caught his name and wasn't that fond of him. He looked and seemed to act like a jerk and hentai. She looked at him smug. "Aren't you going to thank me?" "Psh no I don't thank jerks that want to keep me from my guardian. Can you get these darn cuffs off?" He pulled out a key and unlocked them. "Thank you?" he asked. "No im leaving" she replied. "Okay im not stopping you" She walked out the door and 5 seconds later was thrown in again and kicked in the stomach. "Why didn't you tell me?" "I said I wasn't going to stop you but I never said that the guards weren't either I cant speak for them" he said. "Whatever!"  
  
Sakura POV I got up turned around and went back upstairs into the pink room. I tied some sheets together and rolled it out the window. I was about to climb out when I came face to face with a smirking Syaoron. The little fart had gotten up the sheets before I got to the outside. He was faster than me. "Weren't running away were you?" he said with a big smile. "No I was trying to get some fresh air!" I said to make a come back "Out the window?" he asked "Why not they wont let me out so this is the only way I can go." "Nice try" he got up and climbed in the window. I stepped back. I was about to run when he grabbed my arm. "OWWW!" I screamed he had gripped my recent bruise it burned so bad. " That's a bruise you just grabbed you dumbass!" "Sorry!" he said sarcastically letting go. This was my chance I sprang from the door but once again was thrown back in by a guard. He set them out side so we could get 'private time' I assume. That little shithead. He walked over to me smiling with a half smile. Man he is such a pervert. I backed up as far as I could but hit a wall and was trapped. He put his arms on either side of me still smirking his perverted smile. I was helpless until I noticed he was off guard I played along. I grabbed him by the shirt our lips just millimeters apart when. Wham I hit him right there in the sore spot. That butthead deserved it. I sprang for the window and hopped down the palace wall. I had reached the ground when I saw two guards walking around the corner. I sprang up and ran. They were close behind when I hit something hard. It was a tree it was full of Nadeshiko flowers. In full bloom. I sat there staring and then started to cry. My mothers name was Nadeshiko and she loved these flowers. When ever I see a Nadeshiko tree I think of when I saw my family shot on the floor. The guards came up behind me with Syaoron, seeing me cry. Syaoron ordered the guards to leave and kneeled next to me. He looked confused. "Whats wrong?" " You wouldn't understand" I yelled at him "you would never ever understand my pain and suffering!" I spat at him. I burst out in more heavier tears. He put his thumb on my cheek and wiped them away. I pushed his hand aside and ran into the house. He stood there in the wind blowing his messy hair around.  
  
In my room I laid on the bed and cried myself to sleep. The next morning my eyes were all puffy. My bruises still burned because I was constantly running into things coming in the house to come upstairs. I sat there remembering how I yelled at Syaoron and crying. A tear ran down my streak as I remembered again why I was crying then I wiped it away and stood up. There was a note on the bedside table. Sakura, Feel free to use any of the clothes in the drawers an closet. Theres a dinner party tonight and you need to dress in something fancy for it. See you around. Love, Syaoron  
  
He was making it sound like I was going tonight. I have to get home take care of my guardian. She must be so lost without me. Then I looked at the note again. LOVE I thought loudly what does he mean love he doesn't have the right to put that sort of thing in a letter to me. He should realize that I don't like him.  
  
Listened from inside. The coast was clear and I walked softly down the stairs and to the back end of the palace constantly hiding from guards walking down the long halls. It seemed like forever until I reached a small wooden door that led to the outside. I walked out into the sun and looked for a way out. Then all of a sudden I noticed that I wasn't alone. I spun around to see the prince. He had followed me but kept his distance until now. He was now directly infront of me giving me no space and our bodies to close for comfort. He wrapped his arms around my body and pulled me in. "you bitch let me go" I screamed. He didn't pay attention and then pulled me off my feet and walked back inside. He carried me up 4 flights of stairs and down a long hallway to the last room. He then opened the door which led to a room identical to mine except all in green. He plopped me on the bed and walked back to the door locking it. That pervert what was he upto. He came back to the bed and smiled at me then he spoke. "Sakura" how did he know my name "I have talked to both my mother and father and we have decided to let you see your guardian.but I am coming with you so you don't run away." "Runaway?" I said innocently. "Yes runaway. You don't like me I can tell. But I think I can change that. We are going to be married in 2 months" My heart stopped. I turned white. I lost consciousness. Hours later I woke up to a Syaoron giving me CPR. He said I had stopped breathing at one point. The door was still locked but I had an idea. "I need to use the bathroom!" He pointed to a wooden door. I walked in and closed the door. I saw another big wooden door. I walked into the room. I was a plain orange, red, and brown room. I saw a door that looked like it led to a hallway. I was right but my brilliant plan had failed. There was Syaoron looking mighty angry. "WHAT KIND OF IDIOT DO YOU THINK I AM? I KNOW EVERY NOOK AND CORNER OF THIS HOUSE AND YOU COULD HAVE JUST ASKED TO LEAVE ROOM NICELY AND I MIGHT HAVE LET YOU GO. BUT NO YOU HAD TO TRY AND SNEAK OUT. I AM GETTING REALLY IRRITATED NOW IF YOU STILL WANT TO SEE YOUR GUARDIAN THEN I SUGGEST YOU BEHAVE YOUR SELF OR I WILL DO SOMETHING THAT YOU WILL NOT APPRECIATE." He finished. I was on the floor looking quite pale. His face turned back to normal and he held out a hand to me. I took it trembling with fear. I wanted to cry but I assumed that he wanted me to so I just held it back. When I got up I walked away. He was walking behind me making sure I went straight to my room. When I reached my door I turned around to see him behind me. He was smiling now and looking very cooled off. He opened the door and said to get ready for the dinner or he would not let me see my guardian. I closed the door and gave the door the finger. I then started to cry. He was scary. I didn't want to marry him. How can he be calm then mean then calm again. He is a man of many faces. I looked through the closet until I found a black dress with pink cherry blossoms on it. I thought it looked cute. I put it on and found some black shoes that matched nicely and put them on to. When I opened the door to leave I found a nicely dressed Syaoron he stretched out his hand and I took it remembering if I didn't do what he wanted I wouldn't visit my guardian. He also had insulted my guardian which I took very offensively. We entered a room and saw many men and women dressed very nicely floating across the floor. I rolled my eyes until I noticed 2 little girls looking at me with smiles on their faces they were cute. I let go of Syaoron and bent down. They giggled and pulled on my arm urging me to come over to play with them. I did so as Syaoron smiled at me. I rolled my eyes again. We went outside when 2 little boys came out to ask the little ones to dance. Obviously by their faces their parents had told them to ask the girls to dance. I was left alone on the balcony staring down on the Nadeshiko tree. Something warm wrapped around my body. I jumped thinking it was Syaoron but noticed a gun being held at the side of my head. "After all these years I have finally found you, you will obviously go down quicker than your parents." I couldn't help but think when will I be rescued. Then from out of the blue Syaoron and a bunch of guards came on the balcony. The man turned around with me in his grasp with the gun at my head. Syaoron got angry and said "let her go!" "Why should I?" "because I am the prince and you have to do what I say." "Corny!!" I said. "Sakura shut up!" the man yelled. "How the hell did you know my name" I shivered. "Because I am the man your father told me I would marry but then my father and your father got mad at each other and then called off the marriage. My father enraged ran off and I killed your family members and now Im going to kill you!" he stepped into the light and Sakura recognized him. Normal POV (weird I know) "I never like you because you were always such an ass and I would never marry you. Your father cheated my dad out of his money and then you came and shot them all so they couldn't bring it to court and then your father ran off with our family money." Sakura spat. "Shut up bitch" he started to choke her. Sakura gasped for air. They both didn't realize that Syaoron has drawn his sword. He walked around the man and Sakura arguing while Sakura was still gasping for air. Syaoron then stabbed the man in the back and killed him. He stopped in the middle of a swear word and then loosened a grip on Sakura's neck and fell on top of her. She was pinned to the ground by a dead guy. Syaoron had the guards pick up the body. Sakura almost crying from being frightened jumped into Syaorons arms. He hushed her and patted her back. Everyone at the party saw this happening and on the balcony, the center of attention, were Syaoron and Sakura holding each other. Everyone started cheering and left them. The guests left while Sakura and Syaoron sat in the yard in front of the Nadeshiko tree. Sakura was being kept warm in the cold air by Syaorons warm body. She fell asleep and he carried her to his room. He lay her in the bed and they slept together peacefully.  
  
Sakura's dream  
  
Im tumbling falling into a world of no space and no comfort. I walk along a long hallway which door should I choose to lead to my life. Is life a dream? Where is love in my life? Whom shall be the one I love most? What is to become of me and love? As I walk down these hallways of life and death tell me which door is my destiny. I come to the door on end of the hall and open it to a bright light. (Large shining light)  
  
Sakura woke up to see Syaoron right next to her. She had remembered what had happened the night before. The gun the man the cold wind making her cry. Then Syaoron opened his eyes he smiled seeing Sakura looking in his eyes blankly. She was almost crying. He pulled her closer and she looked at him and smiled at him. "I was so scared last night." She leaned into him. "I had the strangest dream last night. I was walking down an uncomfortably long hallway and there were thousands of doors." She paused. "I finally reached a door at the end of the hall and couldn't turn around so I opened at door to a bright light and then I woke up" She put her head on his chest. He pet her hair that was long and soft. He then realized that she had taken a shower because her cherry blossom shampoo made her hair smell really good. She was crying. "Would you like to tell me the whole story about why you turned to be a thief?" "I will tell you when it's the right time k?" He nodded lightly and hugged her. She looked him in the eye. She had never realized that he was really handsome with his messy brown hair and amber eyes. They looked into each others eyes deeply and without realizing what they were doing they kissed passionately. It wasn't until Syaoron pulled away and she looked at him and then whispered "I love you" he replied with "and I you". She nuzzled her head in his neck and dozed off. He too fell asleep with pictures of her in his mind.  
  
Sakura woke up to a note  
  
Sakura  
  
Meet me in the training room after you get ready for the day. Today we can visit your guardian. I love you! Remember 9th floor 17th door on the left. See ya babe! Love, Syaoron  
  
Sakura had remembered that she was mad at him a few days ago because he had put love at the end but now it didn't bother her. She got up and showered. She let the water wash away her uncomfortable thoughts. She got out did her hair in a high bun. She dressed in a black tank top that had a tie in the back with baggy jean cargo pants and a purple French kind hat. She looked like a hip hop dancer. ( I have those clothes) She walked up from the 4th floor (where his room is) to 5 more floors up and down the hall 15.16.17 here we go. She walked in to see him practicing with his sword. She smiled when he looked at her. She ran to him and he dropped his swords when she jumped into his chest knocking him to the floor. Her on top and he on the bottom and they were locked in a small kiss. When they got up she hugged him and told him that they should see her guardian. He nodded and they went to the carriage out side.  
  
They rode off and when they reached the front of the house. Sakura opened the door. The old woman was sitting in the room sleeping. Sakura came to her and tapped her shoulder. The woman weakly smiled to see Sakura. "I was wondering when you were going to come sweetie. I am not going to live much longer im glad you came today. Whos your friend?" "This is the prince he is my fiancé!" The woman smiled and Syaoron walked over seeing lots of cobwebs everywhere. She looked into his eyes and smiled "this boy is sure handsome he will make your life very happy. From what I see he seemed to have broken your fear of loving someone, my young little Sakura." Sakura was holding the woman's hand as she started to fade. "I left my possessions to you..i wish you two the best of luck in..your.life.." Sakura looked sad. She put her head to the womans chest and gasped. She had died. The woman had been so good to her and another loved one had died. Sakura was about to cry when Syaoron turned Sakura's face towards him. "Sakura she wouldn't want you to be sad over her death she wished you the best and now you must listen to her wise words and make her spirit proud of you." "Syaoron." Sakura smiled. He smiled back and took her to the table with the list of things for Sakura.  
  
My dear Sakura, Im sorry that you couldn't save me but I hope you find someone to love in your life. I have left you my possessions that you would like. Please take care. -crystal ball -cards -clothing in the closet (the list kept going until) and last my safe which contains my lifes savings along with my husbands that we never used. Combo: 8 45 90  
  
Sakura gasped at the last item. She did have money after all but saved it for when she died. Sakura smiled and Syaoron brought some boxes in from the carriage and they began to pack things away. Then sakura found the safe in the back of her closet and opened it. There must have been 10,000 dollars worth of jewelry and tons of cash. She gasped and then put everything in the carriage. Sakura and Syaoron were exhausted. They rested as they rode off. Sakura dreamed about all the good times she and the woman had together.  
  
Did you like it? I know I know its long but hey I like my story line. She hates him and grows closer you know? I hope you will review and tell me what you like and say anything even mean things if you have to because I mean you don't necessarily have to love it you know. So feel free to tell me how you like it and my other stories! -Garfunkelzsnugglebunny 


End file.
